Council of Bishops Minutes: 18 June 2800
The Council of Bishops meeting on 18 June 2800 was the first meeting with Columban V as the elected archbishop. The Archbishop called for a discussion on the direction of the council. The Council discussed Albus Hammermo and Edrane Riddle for the episcopacy, and both were elected. The Congregation of the Inquisition was formalized with Alburton at its head. Allrick Antonius, later the Lord Chancellor of the Church under two Archbishops, was nominated for the position of prior, though the vote did not yet acquire assent. For the first time, the formation Diocese of Quel'Thalas is discussed, albeit as a split Lordaeron. Minutes Present: Archbishop Columban V; Bishops Alburton, Greenleaf, Sunwhisper, Tzedeck, and Valcari; Priors Hammermo and Riddle. 2032 Columban. Meeting called to order. Meeting is for several purposes; primary purpose is to learn from the Bishops what direction the Council shall take. In addition, Columban would like to suggest Albus Hammermo and Edward Riddle for ordination to the episcopacy, in recognition of great service during the conclave, and to fulfill the need for additional bishops. Floor opened for discussion. 2035 Greenleaf. Hammermo has served the church faithfully and well, without personal ambition; working with and providing guidance to the people of Stormwind. There are few present who better deserve the approbation of the council. Yields the floor. 2037 Tzedeck. Hammermo has served the church faithfully since his novitiate. Tzedeck and Hammermo were ordained together, and Hammermo has done great things in guiding Gnomes to the light. Yields the floor. 2040 Sunwhisper. Disagrees with making Hammermo and Riddle bishops until the Council can govern itself and figure out what it is going to do. Going from one meeting of professing priors, to one of making bishops, to one of electing Archbishop, and now once again making bishops. A meeting is needed where the Council can do something for the community rather than ourselves. Voting in bishops has no point. Some have symposiums, some make liturgies. In Sunwhisper's opinion, collective vote and 'niceness' does not suffice. Sunwhisper would like to see someone who is more than nice move up in rank. Sunwhisper means no offense to either gentlemen. Yields the floor. 2045 Greenleaf. Sunwhisper makes excellent points, but both of the Priors have distinguished themselves. There are many forms of service, and symposia and liturgies are not all of them. In addition, elections should be completed before the Council decides how to govern itself, so that all those serving have a say in that governance. Finally, the Council can both elect officials and serve the community--it need not only do one or the other. And, it can do all of its jobs better when it is fully staffed, which is one of the reasons for having an Archbishop. Yields the floor. 2048 Alburton. Not only have the Priors performed admirably, they have done so in the absence of their superiors. Often have Bishops relied on Deacons and others to serve in their stead. It is required that the Church have more people to serve it, especially given the loss of His Holiness in votes before Council. Yields the floor. 2052 Columban. Should Hammermo be accepted, he would be assigned Suffragan Bishop of Gnomeregan. The growing population of the faithful would make such a move beneficial. Yields the floor. 2057 Tzedeck. To properly shepherd the flock, the Council needs shepherds. The Council has seats to fill, but the Council is not just giving away the titles for the sake of giving people titles. Rather, the Council is choosing those who it believes are best suited to help lead all into the Light's grace. How can the Council perform its duties without having the pastors necessary for the task? His Holiness merely desires the Council's opinion; it is His Holiness' decision. Yields the floor. 2100 Columban. Call to vote on the election of Albus Hammermo to episcopacy. 4 Aye, 0 Nay, 1 Abstain. Motion passes. Pending Hammermo's ordination, Hammermo will be assigned Suffragan Bishop of Gnomeregan. A second matter of legislation will be raised before discussing Prior Riddle's episcopacy. Greenleaf has proposed formalising the Office of Inquisition into a Congregation. Yields to Greenleaf. 2105 Greenleaf. Has suggested that the Council reform the current structure of the Office of Inquisition, which operates currently within limited (and sometimes, no) oversight, on an ad hoc basis. This has led in the past to some unfortunate misunderstandings. High Inquisitor Jadelia would be better served with a structure that will allow her Inquisitors to know what to do, how to do it, and when to act. The new Congregation would be small, to limit its capacity only to dealing with the most serious and dangerous heresies that threaten the community of believers. A large body would make it difficult for the Prefect to be aware of all that goes on, and might lead to smaller, less threatening (or non-threatening) acts to be prosecuted too vigorously. The structure would have a Bishop as Prefect, two Priors as Experts, and no more than five inquisitors, High Inqusitor Jadelia inclusive, to serve the Prefect/Priors in attending specifically to matters given them, and no others. This would allow the Council to combat matters like the 'Deus heresy'. Yields the floor. 2112 (out of order) laughs absurdly and dramatically like a pastiche villain (but declines to twirl his moustache). 2115 Alburton. Deus heretics hold weekly masses, publish tomes. Bishop Tzedeck has seen this. They even declare the location of these masses. Alburton has been invited to them. Yields the floor. 2117 Elevaan asks Ferenold to step out of the chamber. Ferenold objects to the request. 2119 Columban. Are there questions for Bishop Greenleaf? A formation requires a two-thirds vote. The Office of Inquiry has been headed nobly by Inquisitor Jadelia Naldrion. Columban believes that establishing a Congregation would group the office and give it both clear direction and the visible support of the Council. Call to vote. 3 Aye, 1 Nay, 1 Abstain. Motion passes. Would Bishop Alburton accept the duty as Prefect of the Congregation? 2124 attempts to remove Ferenold against his will. Ferenold declares he is injured, and leaves of his own volition. 2125 Alburton. Accepts the office. Too long has the Council allowed heresy and heathenry to go unchecked. 2127 Columban. Appoints Alburton as Prefect of the Congregation of the Inquisition. Summons Inquisitor Naldrion to the table. Enquires as to Bishop Sunwhisper's health. 2129 High Inquisitor Jadelia Naldrion. Requests the Council's patience whilst she uncovers her head as a sign of respect. 2129 Sunwhisper. Is fine. 2129 Columban. Does Valcari wish to speak? 2129 Valcari. Negative. 2130 Columban. In light of recent events, would like to make an unprecedented request of High Inquisitor Naldrion. 2131 Naldrion. Accepts His Holiness' request. 2131 Columban. The congregation will naturally have a prefect and experts, but it will also require expert inquisitors. Naldrion is capable of remaining in her current post, but would Naldrion be willing to serve as High Inquisitor under the Congregation as well? 2135 Naldrion. Would be willing if she knew more about the Congregation. Does not want to see her powers misused. 2136 Columban. Perhaps Naldrion and Alburton can meet and discuss the matter. It will make no change to Naldrion's office within the college. The next order of business is Prior Riddle's candidacy for ordination to the episcopacy. If accepted, he will be assigned auxiliary bishop of Stormwind to take the opening left by Bishop Tzedeck. Are there any comments? 2140 Greenleaf. Prior Riddle has been fastitious in his duty and unswerving in his prosecution of it. His service to the council--especially in Conclave--has been of the highest quality. Such a work ethic would well serve Stormwind and Bishop Moorwhelp. 2141 Tzdeck. Agrees. 2143 Columban. Calls to vote. 3 Aye, 2 Abstain. Motion passes. Edward Riddle is accepted to candidacy for episcopacy and, pending his ordination, will serve as auxiliary of Stormwind. Priors Hammermo and Riddle are dismissed for a time of reflection and prayer, and told to write to Columban if they accept the position. A further vote remains before the Council discusses Lordaeron, Gilneas, and Arathor: the election of Father Allrick Antonius to the Priorship. Yields to Greenleaf. 2146 Greenleaf. The elevation of priors to the episcopacy leaves the Council in need of new Priors. Antonius might serve in the Congregation of the Inquisition as an expert, providing frequent and fulsome reports of the Congregation's acts to any Bishop. Antonius has been recommended by Inquisitor Westfield and has shown himself to be both capable and learned, and can serve the Council as effectively as Hammermo and Riddle. Yields the floor. 2149 Columban. Bids Antonius approach the table. Does Antonius accept nomination and submit himself to the questioning of the Council? 2151 Fr. Allrick Antonius. Accepts. 2152 Columban. Calls for questions to Antonius or Greenleaf. 2153 Alburton. What roles does Greenleaf see for the Prior-candidate and Bishop-elect Riddle within the Congregation? Advisors and Judges of one's faith, or inquisitors on the field? 2154 Greenleaf. Prefect and Experts are not envisioned as investigators in the field (collecting evidence, investigating lead, interviewing witnesses, performing questioning). Prefect and experts will serve as spiritual judicars. When an inquisitor hears of a potentially heretical act, he reports it to the triumvirate of Prefect and Experts, who then decide whether the act is genuinely heretical, and a danger to Holy Church. If it is, the triumvirate gives instruction to the High Inquisitor to proceed with the investigation, in which she may use any or all of her inquisitors. The Council may also give an instruction to the Congregation, and the triumvirate may give an order to the High Inquisitor, if they hear of a genuine and dangerous heresy which the Inquisitors have not yet witnessed. The prefect and experts will thus serve to determine for the inquisition: is the act genuinely heretical; and, does it pose a true and present danger to the Church. 2200 Alburton. If Antonius is included as a prefect in the triumvirate, how would Antonius look at an alleged heretic; what two things would point towards innocence or guilt? 2104 Antonius. First, look at the accused's actions and how they carried out the act of heresy, whether it was intentional or accidental. Perhaps the assumption is that they would lie, but after much persuasion it is possible to tell from the quality of their answers and the way in which they answers whether the accused is lying or telling the truth. Based on the results, it is possible to look further into motives, and those who have been affected by the spread of heresy, Questioning on the practises and methods of the accused will yield a determination of whether they should be condemned, or merely chastised. 2107 Alburton. Would approve of the service of Antonius. 2107 Antonius. Thanks Bishop Alburton. 2108 Columban. In addition to services as an inquisitor, does Antonius have an alliance to any order or organisation? 2110 Antonius. The re-formation of the Fifth Kul Tiras fleet is in its early stages, and he comes on behalf of them and of Kul Tiras as a whole. 2111 Therapon brings in a tray of refreshments. 2112 Columban. Calls to vote. 3 Aye. 1 Nay. 1 Abstain. Vote requires unanimous assent, and is therefore tabled until the next meeting. Yields to Greenleaf. 2114 Greenleaf. If any truly believe in the good of the community, they will not stand silently by whilst the Council tries to help the community. Outside, heretics are leading people into sin and damnation. There is talk of an army being raised. But because the business of putting men into positions is part of helping the community, there are those who obstinately refuse to participate. The Council is not just a group of ministers, whose only tasks are to preach and sing psalms. The Council has other duties as well. How can the Council expert pastors to do their duty if the Council shirks its own duty, here and now? Those who wish to help the community of believers will help the Council to appoint people to positions so that they can help the community of believers. What help will it be to people if the Council does not appoint people to do the job? Yields the floor. 2116 Valcari. There is not yet a suffragan of Quel'Thalas. 2120 Columban. Was just about to speak on that topic. First, the Diocese of Lordaeron. The diocese is quite large, including all of Northern Lordaeron and Quel'Thalas. 2122 Sunwhisper laughs. 2123 Columban. Enquires after Sunwhisper's health. 2123 Sunwhisper continues to laugh. 2125 Greenleaf. If Bishop Sunwhisper is unwell, there are people present who can aid her. 2125 Sunwhisper. Asks Columban to continue. Finds this amusing. 2126 Columban. Glad the Council is entertaining Sunwhisper. 2126 Sunwhisper. Amused that Lordaeron should be considered to have any claim over Quel'Thalas. 2126 Greenleaf. Columban is referring to diocesan boundaries, not political authority. 2126 Sunwhisper. Is also referring to diocesan boundaries. 2127 Columban. Considering dividing Lordaeron into two halves: East and West. East would include the Suffragan Diocese of Quel'Thalas, which has suffered under a lack of true authority. The Eastern Diocese, of Tyr's Hand, would be governed from the Cathedral at Tyr's Hand. The Bishop of Quel'Thalas would govern from the same, since the Northern Territories are not friendly to the Grand Alliance. This would allow the Bishop of Western Lordaeron to focus on the matter of the authority in that state. 2128 Valcari. What of the Isle of Quel Danas? North of Horde-controlled Quel'Thalas is an island, which remains neutral, and is the home of the Sunwell. 2129 Sunwhisper. The Isle of Quel'Danas is under siege and is not hospitable by any means, even with the presence of the Shattered Sun Offensive. 2130 Columban. Agrees with Bishop Sunwhisper. Establishing a parish on the island may prove helpful. However, the church in Quel'Thalas must continue to exist somewhat secretly for the protection of the faithful. 2131 Sunwhisper. Recommends against sending any but elves to the region. 2131 Columban. Had no plans so to do. Requests Sunwhisper's opinion. 2132 Sunwhisper. Church has repeatedly offended the people of Quel'Thalas in unimaginable ways. It would take years to manage anything in the area in the name of the Church. Any attempt to do so would be a risk to the life of those involved. 2133 Columban. Are there further thoughts on the plan for the division of Lordaeron? Believes that in matters of the soul, risk is not something to be concerned about. Any Holy priest would be happy to die for the sake of his people. 2133 Sunwhisper. That isn't what is meant. 2133 Columban. The Church can afford risking itself for the sake of those it has offended. 2134 Valcari. There is quite obvious offense. 2134 Sunwhisper. The Church ought to consider making amends before attempting to insert themselves. Has been actively doing such, but if the Church wishes simply to place a building and hope for the best, so be it. 2135 Columban. If the matter is so close to Sunwhisper's heart, she ought be willing to speak plainly on the matter. Is not here to fight; came here for her advice. If his plan is to fail, Sunwhisper should tell him what to do. 2136 Sunwhisper. Is speaking, but no one is listening. 2136 Columban. A pity that all present are deaf. Does Valcari have further recommendations? 2137 Sunwhisper. Does not pity those who stick their fingers in their ears. lengthy words in Thalassian follow. 2138 Greenleaf. Requests that Sunwhisper speak in a language all present can understand, if only as a matter of courtesy to her fellows. 2138 Tzedeck. Requests the floor. 2138 Valcari (out of order). discussion in Thalassian. Has no recommendations for Columban. 2139 Columban. Yields to Tzedeck. 2139 Sunwhisper (out of order). Thalassian. 2140 Tzedeck. There may be similar danger in Gilneas. If a Suffragan of Quel'Thalas is appointed, Columban might consider Valcari. Yields the floor. 2142 Columban. Will take that into consideration. The Council must be willing to look ahead. Next matter is Arathi. Has written to the heretic Everen seeking a meeting. Has a long history prior to Everen's heresy; hopes that Everen will speak to him. The wars in Arathi are too prolonged. There is also the matter of Gilneas. Ferenold spoke with he and Tzedeck before the meeting regarding a criminal in Gilneas who has raised an army. Has pledged the support of the Council in sending templars to find the criminal and bring him to justice. Criminal was sentenced to life imprisonment, and shall remain unchanged. Has expressed a desire to Ferenold that the Gilnean church begin to flourish, especially in outlying regions. Ferenold has informed that leadership in some villages may not be supportive of the Church. Pray and hope that a peaceful solution will allow Gilnean culture and the Church both to flourish. Are there additional comments? Will be on a meditative retreat for a fortnight, beginning tomorrow. At the next meeting, there will be a discussion for the establishing of an order under the direction of Junjei Halfhill. Halfhill and Antonius are both requested at the next meeting. 2152 Antonius. Affirmative. 2153 Meeting adjourned. Category:Council of Bishops Minutes Category:Minutes Category:Council of Bishops Category:Ecclesiastical Documents